Well, If You Stick Marik In It…
by Neonn
Summary: Yami no Bakura builts a blanket fort in his front room. Everyone else is somewhat confused by this. Thiefshipping


Neonn: I love YGO. And I honestly think its sole purpose is to make yaoi fans.

This is unbeta'd. shematite was too busy celebrating Easter, and I was too impatient to wait. Any mistakes are mine :)

Yami = Yami no Yuugi

Bakura = Yami no Bakura

Marik = the hikari, not the yami

Inspired by an XKCD comic. 3

**Well, If You Stick Marik In It…**

"Hello, Yuugi. Yami. I'll just be a moment more. Would you care to come in?" said Ryou as he opened the door.

"Sure!" Yuugi grinned brightly as he stepped inside. Yami no Yuugi followed behind, glancing around suspiciously for any trace of the spirit of the Millennium Ring. "Where's the tomb robber?"

"Not that it is any of your business, Pharaoh, but I'm right here. Now get out of my way!" Yami no Bakura appeared from the kitchen, carrying what seemed to be a carton of whipped topping, strawberries, and chocolate syrup.

"Bakura," Ryou chided gently. "You can't have those in the living room. You'll spill and make a mess. And have you seen my wallet? We're supposed to go to the arcade today."

"I haven't seen your bloody wallet," the thief muttered, pushing past Yuugi. "Move it, midget. And I fully intend to clean up anything I spill."

"Watch it, Tomb Robber," growled Yami. "Don't treat my _aibou_ like that—"

"Just leave it, Yami," said Ryou tiredly. "I better not come home to a mess, Bakura. I'll be right back," he told Yuugi and Yami, "let me check my room one more time."

"What are you doing?" Yuugi spoke up curiously, trying not to let his nervousness show. Although Ryou swore the ancient thief had changed, Yuugi still was a little anxious. He naturally believed the best of people, but was unsure of what the _best_ of the tomb robber was, exactly.

"I made a blanket fort," said Bakura proudly. Yami raised an eyebrow. "A…blanket fort?" Bakura nodded. "Of course. They can be quite…entertaining."

"Juvenile, you mean," said the pharaoh loftily. Bakura shrugged and replied in an equally lofty tone. "Only to those blind to its potential."

"How much potential can a blanket fort have?" asked Yami, following the other into living room, Yuugi trailing behind. The two couches had been moved so they were back to back in the middle of the room, the coffee table shoved over to one side of the room. In the space between the two couches various blankets and quilts hung, making a 'roof' for the fort. Another blanket served as a makeshift door.

"Well, if you stick Marik in it…the possibilities are endless," Bakura grinned wickedly while placing the cartons inside the fort.

"Found it!" exclaimed Ryou, coming from the hallway to the bedrooms, holding up his wallet. He gave one look into the living room. "We should probably get going," he said as casually as he could, fighting to keep the urgency from his voice.

"In a moment. Marik's in there?" questioned Yami.

"Maybe.." Bakura left the statement hanging, and Yami just had to bend down to look.

The fort collapsed as a furiously blushing Marik stood abruptly, wearing only a hastily grabbed blanket that had once been part of the roof. "Bakura! You weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Oh. Hello, Marik," said the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, fighting the urge to stare.

"Alright, we are leaving now!" an equally embarrassed Ryou tugged at Yuugi's sleeve. Yuugi let himself be pulled away, his eyes covered.

"Yes, you should get going," said Bakura, moving to drape himself over a flustered Marik. He wrapped his arms around the tanned waist and leered at the pharaoh.

"Right. Going. Um. Nice seeing you again, Marik. I'll just leave you two to…whatever it is you're doing," Yami made a hasty retreat, closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Great, now we have to rebuild it," said Marik sulkily.

Bakura chuckled, and breathed gently in the tomb keeper's ear. "Not necessarily…do you really want to waste more time?" The other quivered and drew in a shuddering breath.

"I'll take that as a no," he murmured silkily, planting a row of kisses down the tanned neck.

-End-

Neonn: Yeah. Sorry. I fail at smut, so imma end it there, kk? I'm sure whatever your imagination comes up will be much better than whatever I write, anyway.


End file.
